Library Boy
by trytocreate
Summary: Kau tau pria perpustakaan tampan yang tidak romantis disana? Dia pacarku. Aku memanggilnya Donghae. /HAEHYUK/ 1S/ summary sucks


Title: Library Boy  
Author: CLA  
Rated: T  
Length: 1S/ 1.820 w  
Genre: Romance  
Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior  
Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.  
Warning: OOC, BL, EYD, Typo, etc  
A/N: nggak jelas. Aku ga nanggung kalau kalian sampai mau muntah bacanya ya haha.

.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Kita sedang berada di perpustakaan."

"Tapi-"

"Lepaskan. Perpustakaan adalah tempat membaca buku. Bukan tempat untuk bermesraan dengan pasangan."

Hyukjae melepaskan lengan Donghae dan berdiri menuju rak buku di belakang. Sesekali ia menatap Donghae yang tetap membaca buku tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kearah Hyukjae. Apa Donghae sama sekali tak merasa bersalah dengan Hyukjae? Apa dia tidak tau Hyukjae kesal? Apa buku lebih penting dari kekasih sendiri? Apa boleh Hyukjae membakar seluruh buku di perpustakaan?

Hyukjae mengambil beberapa novel dan komik, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya, di sebelah Donghae. Donghae menoleh kearah Hyukjae, alis matanya bertautan.

"Mengapa kau mengambil begitu banyak buku? Seluruh buku yang selesai dibaca harus diletakkan di rak yang telah disediakan. Kau yakin mau membaca habis semua buku itu? Atau kau mau merepotkan perpustakawan? Aku tidak yakin kita akan lebih lama disini. Sekarang sudah sore dan perpustakaan hanya memperbolehkan meminjam buku maksimal 2. Bukankah sudah pernah kuberitahu?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Pastikan semua buku ini habis kau baca dan jangan diulangi lagi untuk berikutnya."

Hyukjae kembali mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Ia mengambil salah satu buku dan membacanya sambil menidurkan kepala di meja. Malas karena habis diceramahi kekasih sendiri.

"Jangan membaca seperti itu. Tidak bagus untuk kesehatan matamu. Kau tidak mau memiliki pengelihatan yang tidak baik sepertiku kan?"

Hyukjae kembali mengangguk dan bersandar di kursi. Ia membaca komiknya sesuai dengan ajaran para guru SD-nya, duduk tegak, jarak buku 30 cm. Kalau boleh jujur, punggung Hyukjae agak pegal.

Urgh... Menyebalkan!

~Library boy~

"Zhou-"

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Aura Hyukjae mendadak suram. Ia mengangguk dan duduk di dekat Shindong.

"Hyuk, maaf. Jangan duduk di dekatku juga. Mungkin kalau kau duduk di dekat Kibum akan lebih baik. Dia tidak akan menolakmu."

"Bukan tidak menolakku. Dia tidak peduli." Hyukjae membenarkan. Ia berpindah tempat duduk, dekat dengan Kibum.

"Maaf Hyuk. Bukannya kami membencimu, tapi kau tau kan kalau Donghae mudah cemburu? Dia selalu menatap tajam orang yang terlalu dekat denganmu. Auranya mengerikan." Hyukjae kembali mengangguk karena memang ucapan Zhoumi benar adanya. Hyukjae sangat berterima kasih dengan Donghae, karena berkatnya ia agak sulit mendekati teman sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana kemarin?" Shindong mencoba membuka percakapan. Hyukjae menghela nafas dan Zhoumi bisa menebak kalau lagi-lagi tidak sesuai apa yang Hyukjae bayangkan.

"Ah... sepertinya kita tau bagaimana jadinya. Tidak perlu kau jawab." Shindong kembali berucap. Hyukjae mengangguk malas.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa bisa sanggup bertahan dengannya."

"Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja?" Shindong mengusulkan. Hyukjae menatapnya bingung. Bukan karena Hyukjae tidak mengerti maksud Shindong, tapi kenapa Shindong mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Maksudku kencan impianmu tidak pernah terkabul sepersen pun. Kalian bahkan tidak pernah berciuman sedetik pun. Sejak berpacaran dengannya kau dilarang melakukan tindakan menggemaskan dan larangan lainnya. Kau juga bosan ke perpustakaan terus bersamanya. Dia juga terlalu mudah cemburu walaupun tidak menyatakannya langsung. Kalaupun kalian putus, kalian pasti mudah mendapatkan kekasih baru. Bukan berarti kutu buku sepertinya tidak ada yang tertarik kan?" jelas Shindong. Hyukjae terdiam memikir sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Mungkin Tuhan melatih kesabaranku dengan berpacaran dengannya."

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Siwon, Hyuk."

Hyukjae tak menanggapi ucapan Zhoumi. Ia menoleh kearah Kibum yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca koran dan tersenyum lebar. Mengingat Kibum juga hobi membaca dan merupakan teman dekat Donghae, kenapa tidak meminta bantuan saja?

"Bum Bum~"

Kibum menurunkan korannya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertutupi. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tau kalau Hyukjae pasti ada mau-nya. Tidak biasanya Hyukjae memanggilnya Bum Bum.

"Tolong aku ya? Minta Donghae ajak aku kencan yang romantis. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Kibum menghela nafas, menatap Shindong dan Zhoumi yang mengendikkan bahu dan menggeleng. Oh ayolah, masa Zhoumi dan Shindong tak ada yang mau membantu seorang Kim Kibum untuk menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan Hyukjae? Haruskah Kibum kerja sendiri lagi?

"Ayo ya Bum Bum~ kali ini permintaanku mudah kok."

_'Mudah kepalamu.'__  
_  
"Kau kan dekat dengan Donghae."

_'Tapi kalian pacaran.'__  
_  
"Donghae kan sangat baik padamu."

_'Mimpi. Sifatnya padaku jauh lebih cuek daripada denganmu._'

"Bum-"

"Hentikan rujukanmu. Aku mencoba membantu."

"Yes! Terima kasih Bum Bum!"

~Library Boy~

"Dong-"

"Ssshhtt!"

Hyukjae sedikit menggembungkan pipinya dan duduk di sebelah Donghae. Seperti biasa, 'kencan' ini terlalu kejam untuk Hyukjae. Dimana Hyukjae harus rela memilih antara melamun atau membaca buku hingga mati bosan.

"Jangan berisik di perpustakaan."

"Tapi aku hanya memanggilmu."

"Tapi suaramu terlalu keras."

Bantahan Donghae membuat keinginan Hyukjae untuk membakar perpustakaan semakin meninggi. Ia berdiri dan mengelilingi perpustakaan, mencari buku yang kelihatannya menarik. Namun seluruh buku yang menurutnya menarik sudah dibaca oleh Hyukjae hingga akhirnya Hyukjae harus kembali dengan tangan kosong.

Hyukjae meniup-niup helaian poninya bosan. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di meja dan menopang dagunya sambil menatap Donghae. Iseng, Hyukjae menusuk-nusuk pipi Donghae berharap kekasihnya akan memperhatikannya 5 menit saja.

"Aku sedang membaca Hyuk." Donghae menepis tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di meja. Benar-benar sama sekali tidak ada romantisnya.

Hyukjae yang bosan memutuskan untuk mencari buku lagi dan membaca ulang cerita yang menurutnya menarik. Lebih baik daripada mati bosan di samping Donghae.

"Hyukjae, bisakah kau duduk diam kalau bosan? Atau kau mau keluar saja?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengomentari apa yang kulakukan sih? Penjaga perpustakaan ini saja tidak ada yang menegurku sedari tadi!" Hyukjae menyahut kesal. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosi-nya. Biasanya ia akan sanggup bertahan menghadapi tingkah Donghae, namun tidak untuk hari ini. Perasaannya sedang buruk sejak dikatai orang gila oleh anak tetangga karena senyum-senyum sendiri dan sekarang Donghae malah semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Aku mau pulang!"

Hyukjae menaruh buku yang belum sempat ia baca ke rak-nya. Tak seperti biasa, ia tidak mengembalikan kursi seperti posisi awal juga tidak mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Donghae. Donghae bisa menebak Hyukjae sedang marah besar. Karena biasanya Hyukjae hanya marah kecil-kecilan dan tidak akan sampai 10 menit mereka kembali berbaikan.

Donghae menghela nafas dan terpaksa berdiri saat menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung perpustakaan. Ia menaruh buku di rak yang tersedia dan keluar menyusul Hyukjae. Diluar perpustakaan, bayangan Hykjae sudah tidak tampak. Donghae kembali menghela nafas. Nampaknya ia harus mengandalkan insting untuk mencari Hyukjae. Yang Donghae tau pasti, Hyukjae tidak akan merelakan dirinya sendiri capek karena berlari. Paling-paling ia sedang berjalan di...

Bawah pohon.

Benar kan apa kata Donghae? Hyukjae tidak mungkin jauh.

"Hyuk-"

"Lepas!"

Hyukjae reflek menepis tangan Donghae, takut-takut yang menepuk pundaknya orang jahat. Ia berbalik badan dan malah semakin ingin lari saat tau yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Donghae. Betapa inginnya Hyukjae lari menjauh kalau saja Donghae tidak memegang pergelangan tangannya erat, membuat Hyukjae agak meringis sakit.

"Hyuk, dengarkan aku-"

"Apa yang harus kudengarkan? Aku tidak benci perpustakaan, tapi sifatmu-"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Hyukjae tersentak. Seumur-umur dia berpacaran dengan Donghae, Donghae tak pernah membentaknya. Bahkan semenyebalkan apapun sifat Hyukjae, Donghae tak pernah membentaknya. Dan saat mereka bertengkar karena masalah kecil pun, Donghae akan berubah menjadi manis dan lembut.

"Bukan maksudku membentakmu Hyuk, maaf." Donghae menarik Hyukjae dalam pelukannya, mengelus-ngelus punggung Hyukjae menenangkannya. Donghae benar-benar tidak tega melihat mata Hyukjae yang memerah berkaca-kaca dan pundaknya yang gemetar seperti ini.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tau banyak yang kau protes tentangku. Kibum menceritakan semuanya. Tapi inilah aku Hyuk. Aku tidak bisa melakukan segala hal yang kau impikan itu. Aku tidak bisa."

"Lalu untuk apa kau-"

"Dengarkan dulu!" perintah Donghae. "Aku tau besok adalah hari lusa adalah hari jadi kita yang kelima. Bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunmu. Jadi aku mau mengajakmu kencan ke-"

"Kemana lagi? Perpustakaan sekolah? Perpustakaan keliling? Perpustakaan dekat rumahku? Perpustakaan dekat rumahmu? Perpustakaan kota? Perpustakaan negara? Kenapa kau tidak ke perpustakaan di Amerika saja sekalian?!"

"Wow, kau tau pikiranku Hyuk. Keren." puji Donghae. Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae, namun lengan Donghae tak mengijinkannya. Demi apapun, kekesalan Hyukjae sudah memuncak dan siap meletus kapan saja.

"Ke Amerika memang tujuannya. Kita akan berangkat kesana. Besok."

"Huh? Aku ada kerja bodoh!"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin dengan bos-mu pintar." Donghae menyentil pelan hidung Hyukjae yang memerah dan menciumnya, membuat Hyukjae kaget. Amat sangat kaget. 5 tahun usia hubungan mereka, tak pernah ada yang namanya cium-mencium walaupun hanya di punggung tangan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang perpustakaan. Kita tidak akan kesana setiap hari. Aku harus memikirkan masa depan kita juga karena itu dengan senang hati aku mengajak keluargamu pindah ke Amerika bersama untuk sementara."

Mendengar kata 'masa depan' membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah. Entah kemana perginya air mata yang tadi membasahi mata dan pipinya. Dan Hyukjae baru mengingat kalau Donghae anak orang kaya. Salahkanlah hobinya membaca buku yang membuatnya tak terlihat seperti anak seorang pengusaha. Tapi yang namanya Hyukjae tetaplah Hyukjae. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud kalimat ambigu Donghae.

"Kau lihat cincin ini?" Donghae menunjuk cincin di jari manis Hyukjae. "Aku serius loh sayang. Aku sudah merencanakan pernikahan kita. 2 bulan lagi."

"H-huh?" Mata Hyukjae membulat. Apa kata Donghae? Pernikahan? 2 bulan? Apa? Adakah yang sukarela menampar keras wajah Hyukjae? Mungkin Donghae memang tidak sanggup mewujudkan impian Hyukjae, tapi... ini lebih dari sekedar impian kencan romantis seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Kenapa menangis lagi sayang?" Donghae menciumi ujung mata Hyukjae yang hampir menitikkan air mata. Satu tindakan lagi yang mengejutkan Hyukjae. Kenapa Donghae jadi senang menciumi Hyukjae? Apakah Hyukjae sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, tolong jangan ada yang membangunkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah kawan-kawanmu. Aku akan mengundangnya juga di hari pernikahan kita nanti. Ayahku dengan sukarela meminjamkan pesawat pribadinya untuk teman-teman kita kok. Atau kau tidak suka dengan kabar ini?"

Hyukjae menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh Donghae. Hari ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Padahal ulang tahunnya masih 2 hari lagi, tapi ia merasa seperti sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

"Aku... aku suka. Aku sangat suka! Ini melebihi impian kencan romantisku Hae! Ini hebat! Terima kasih Hae! Terima kasih!"

Donghae tersenyum dan melepas Hyukjae dari pelukannya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang pundak Hyukjae sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membawa tangan kiri Hyukjae pada kacamata-nya. Ia menggerakkan tangan Hyukjae, seakan Hyukjae membantunya melepas kacamata dan menaruh kacamata itu di saku celananya. Hyukjae sedari tadi hanya mampu membatu dan terpana.

"Aku tau aku tampan, tidak perlu memperhatikan wajahku seperti itu." Donghae tertawa kecil. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae dengan refleks menutup matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mengintip sedikit dan semakin merona saat wajah Donghae amat sangat terlalu dekat dengannya, bahkan bersentuhan. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Donghae. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Hyukjae tidak peduli Donghae kerasukan siapa, yang penting ia amat sangat menikmatinya.

"Ehem."

Suara deheman satpam menyadarkan Hyukjae kalau mereka masih di gerbang perpustakaan. Hyukjae mendorong paksa tubuh Donghae walaupun sebenarnya merasa sangat kehilangan. Hyukjae menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Donghae saat sadar menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Maaf. Tapi ada baiknya kalian bermesraan di tempat yang tertutup. Kalian bisa mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung."

Donghae tersenyum mengangguk dan menggendong Hyukjae yang malu setengah mati hingga rasanya ingin bunuh diri di punggungnya. Hyukjae menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghae. Sepertinya ia tidak akan sanggup mengunjungi perpustakaan ini untuk selamanya karena malu.

"Donghae~"

"Hm?"

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Perjuangan cla menghindari bahasa asing hahaha.

Fic cla tentang donghae taruhan ngedeketin investor bakal keluar~ /promosi /slap

_Thanks for reading, see U~ /_kasihfotoChoiDamBi


End file.
